


Lover I Don't Have To Love

by simpbot



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Richie Tozier, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Innocent Eddie Kaspbrak, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier in a Band, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpbot/pseuds/simpbot
Summary: "What are we doing? What are we going to be after this?" He looked up at the taller boy."I want a lover I don't have to love." Richie replied, not even hesitating on saying it. A sense of curiosity sparked in Eddie's mind, "Where's the kid with the chemicals?" He asked in reply, a smirk growing on Richie's lips at that.-Richie is a druggie in a band, who sleeps around for pleasure. Eddie is an innocent solo artist, caught in the storm that is Richie Tozier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 58





	Lover I Don't Have To Love

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of this is kinda bleh because i don't know how to start things sometimes so i'm sorry for that. i'm also very tired and didn't proof read because i'm lazy. 
> 
> also: i get extremely anxious whenever i post like.. anything because i feel like people are gonna hardcore hate on it and i’m like ‘no pls’ ://

The room was crowded, bodies pressed up against other bodies. The rumbling of the loud bass was almost deafening, but Richie didn't mind.

His band dragged him to the after party, since they wanted to celebrate their big win of the night. Richie loved parties, don't get him wrong, but he had plans to meet up with a dealer and to go back to his hotel. Now he was here, his band no where to be found by now.

While leaning against the wall, a red solo cup in his hands, Richie's eyes landed on a particular someone who caught his attention. He stared intently in his direction, his dark blue eyes scanning the petite figure as it danced around with strangers.

Richie pushed himself off of the wall, going over to the small boy he spotted. He placed a hand on his shoulder when he was done dancing, making the boy jump in surprise before turning around.

Doe like eyes stared up at Richie, almost in a mesmerizing way. "I like your shoes." Richie said, motioning to the black and white vans that the other was wearing.

"Thanks, can I follow you?" Was the reply, and Richie smirked.

The pair quickly got out of the crowd, away from prying eyes and possible press. They went up the stairs of the club, into a private room with wine on display.

"What's your name?" The petite boy asked, sitting on the bed. "You know the time?" Richie asked, avoiding the question and pouring himself a glass of wine.

"It's one." Eddie replied. "I'm Eddie, by the way." He added, nervously playing with the hem of his own shirt as this was way out of his comfort zone.

Richie ignored the introduction and moved closer, cupping Eddie's chin in his hands and kissing him with such power and force that it caused a squeak to leave Eddie's mouth. Strong hands pushed down Eddie's chest to the bed, and the lanky boy settled himself over him as sloppy kisses were placed all over any skin that was bare with occasional biting down.

Eddie's hands held onto Richie's shirt, soft pants leaving his lips when hips were pressed against his.

-

Around two, the pair left the club and disappeared up the road since the club was now closed. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, Eddie's back against a dingy brick wall that he would usually be terrified to be even in close proximity to if he were sober.

Eddie's hands tugged at Richie's shirt as Richie's hand pressed up against the front of Eddie's jeans, their tongues meeting when the kiss grew more and more heated by the seconds.

Richie made sure to keep their lips together, to avoid any questions of Eddie wondering who else Richie had slept with. He already tried to ask, but Richie insisted that they should keep kissing instead.

Finally, Eddie pulled away. "What are we doing? What are we going to be after this?" He looked up at the taller boy.

"I want a lover I don't have to love." Richie replied, not even hesitating on saying it. A sense of curiosity sparked in Eddie's mind, "Where's the kid with the chemicals?" He asked in reply, a smirk growing on Richie's lips at that.

"He said he'd meet me here, but I'm not sure. I got the money, if you got the time." Richie spoke, moving back slightly to check his texts.

Hesitating for a moment, Eddie cleared his throat. He never once has done any kind of drug, as he always grew up sheltered and protected and now has a positive image for his fans to follow. He never thought he'd even hook up with a random guy from a club either. He thought for a few seconds, debating in his mind. "I-I don't know." He finally forced out, cursing at how much of a coward he seemed.

"It feels good." Richie said, his voice dripping with a tone that only dragged Eddie further and further into his game. "I'll give it a try." Eddie said, as if he was hypnotized by Richie's presence.

It seemed as if time flowed by simply and quickly, because suddenly Eddie's mind was hazy and his body felt so incredibly light. They searched for Eddie's car, having no idea where it was parked anymore from the side effects of the drugs.

"Let's just take the train instead." Richie said, blue eyes staring down at Eddie again. "Your band, though." The other one spoke, making Richie roll his eyes. "I'll meet up with them in the morning, let's go."

There was no way Eddie could say no, his vulnerable self following behind Richie as he kept hold of his shirt to not lose him and be left abandoned in the dark city at this time of night.

-

Back at Eddie's apartment, clothes were scattered and their sweaty bodies were pressed together. The only sound in the room was their kissing and heavy breathing, aside from a few quiet noises that slipped past Eddie's chapped and red lips.

The sound of Richie's phone ringing could be heard from the floor, and Eddie pulled away from the intense kiss much to his dismay. "Your phone.." He mumbled, looking in the direction of Richie's jeans laying on the floor. "I don't care." Was the reply before their lips were pressed together again.

Richie's band left him a voicemail, saying the van was leaving and asking where he was. They were highly annoyed, since their manager was going off about it and scolding the rest of the member's for Richie's ways. But the only thing Richie seemed to care about was Eddie's body against his and the way he felt. He was so lost in the physical pleasure by now, his body and mind craving it and trying to get as much of it as he could. He liked the way Eddie reacted to everything, almost as if he hadn't been touched like this by anybody before. That thought only encouraged Richie more, even if he was planning to just simply discard Eddie after this whole encounter.

That's just how he was. Once he received the pleasure and attention he got, he left. He would leave with no trace that he was ever there, not even dropping his name with the people half of the time. He liked to remain a secret, but sometimes they would find out who he was later on when they would see his band on something. That was when his past affairs would try to get their fifteen minutes of fame by claiming about how horrible Richie was, and the things he does.

Media ate it up, but Richie simply played his game unbothered. He stated publicly that those people were just bad actors with bad habits, and bad singers who play tragic. He said many times that he would never touch any of them, which made his fans act as an army who targeting the people saying the things about Richie.

Everyone who met Richie couldn't deny that he was mesmerizing. Standing at six foot three with dark blue eyes and curly black hair always made people of both genders swoon for him the minute they saw him and made eye contact. And Richie loved that. He liked the power he felt.

"Your band is going to get mad.." Eddie said, pulling back again. "Let's just keep touching, don't talk." Richie told him, as his hips did a particularly sharp movement that enticed a moan to leave Eddie's mouth.

-

When morning came around, Richie was groggily slipping on his clothes and redressing himself. The small figure sleeping on the bed woke up when a thud was heard, due to Richie knocking his knee against the end table. "Jesus fuck-" He cursed and rubbed his knee from the pain.

Eddie sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at Richie. "You're leaving?" He asked, a small part of him feeling hurt by that thought.

Blue eyes settled on Eddie again, brows furrowed. "Already told you. I want a lover I don't have to love. I like the boys who are too drunk to talk, and the girls who are too sad to give a fuck." He shrugged.

Eddie scoffed at that, opening his mouth to say something before Richie cut him off. "But you? You write such pretty words." He began, getting closer to Eddie and standing in front of him. Richie heard a few of Eddie's songs, many of them being soft love songs that give off happy vibes. Which was the total opposite of what Richie wrote and stood by. "But life's no storybook. Love's an excuse to get hurt, and to hurt." He held Eddie's chin, the same way he did last night before kissing him and Eddie was almost hopeful that he would do it again.

"Do you like to hurt?" Eddie asked, his voice a bit shaky. Richie laughed, standing up straight again and grabbing his shoes. "I do." He replied.

"Then hurt me." Eddie said, looking right at Richie and staring him dead in the eyes when the other boy looked at him in amusement.


End file.
